


Madness Circus

by PoisonBirdy018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBirdy018/pseuds/PoisonBirdy018
Summary: Yuri Katsuki ha soñado durante toda su vida con ser un artista circense y poder llegar a ser tan famoso como el mayor exponente del Sempiterno Circus, una de las compañías más relevantes dentro de Europa oriental. Ese ídolo es Victor Nikiforov, y todo cambiará en la vida de Yuri cuando el circo llegue a su ciudad natal y pueda demostrar de qué está hecho.AU Victuuri, explícito pero no contiene lemon.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	1. Prólogo

El _Sempiterno Circus_ es una de las compañías circenses más reconocidas dentro de Europa, de la cual han salido grandes acróbatas y equilibristas, así como diversos tragafuegos y magos. El actual presidente de la compañía, Yakov Feltsman es un acróbata retirado que asumió el cargo de su padre cuando este falleció. Y como en todo circo, hay reconocidos artistas y un favorito, este es Víctor Nikiforov, el mejor acróbata que tiene el Sempiterno, que debutó con solo 16 años y se ha seguido potenciando con sus 28 años. Seguido de él está el debutante Yuri Plisetsky, de solo 16 años que busca destronar a Nikiforov y ganar de esa forma la confianza de Yakov para crear su propio show de acrobacia. Yuri es el ahijado de Lilia Baranovskaya, eterno amor de Yakov, actual coreógrafa de los acróbatas, y para ganarse el total respeto de su madrina, Plisetsky no descansará hasta ser el número uno.

En su tour por Asia el Sempiterno hará unos shows en Japón, llegando a una ciudad poco movida pero hermosa, Hasetsu. Es ahí donde un muchacho aficionado a la acrobacia verá la actuación de Víctor y, dando por cumplido uno de sus mayores sueños quedará absorto, su nombre: Yuri Katsuki. Un muchacho que deseó por años que el Sempiterno llegara a visitar su ciudad, ya que seguía sus movimientos por internet y revistas.

Una torcedura de tobillo en Victor, obligará a Yakov a ampliar su número de acróbatas, generando una audición para ser parte del Sempiterno, de la cual el esperanzado Katsuki se enterará y decidirá cumplir su sueño, sin imaginar todo lo que ello podría significar dentro de su vida.


	2. 01

Tengo 24 años, vivo con mis padres y soy acróbata en telas; actualmente hago clases a las hijas de mi mejor amiga y a otros niños que viven en mi ciudad, Hasetsu. Lo que nadie imagina es que me gustaría no sólo quedarme en el arte de las telas, sino que ir más allá. Desde muy joven que sigo la disciplina circense,en especial, la del Sempiterno, el circo más reconocido en Euroasia y al que me gustaría pertenecer algún día.  
Hoy me puse a leer el periódico mientras esperaba a mis estudiantes en la academia, y fue ahí que lo vi, el Sempiterno se presentaría en Hasetsu por una semana, estaría su mayor estrella: Victor Nikiforov. Sonreí embobado de solo pensar en las posibilidades y conseguir un boleto para el show inmediatamente, sólo quería salir corriendo en busca del bendito boleto y ver por fin en vivo a mi mayor ídolo. Mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki y esta es la historia de cómo cumplir un sueño.

—Profesor Yuri, perdone la tardanza —dijo Axel riendo bajito—. Nos enteramos de una información mediante Twitter que puede interesarte mucho.   
—¿Qué cosa? —dijo el muchacho, que colgada en las telas cabeza abajo.   
—Viene el Sempiterno Circus, y sabemos perfectamente que es tu sueño poder ver a Victor Nikiforov en vivo… Él ha posteado una foto diciendo que están a punto de subir al avión para venir —dijo Lutz mostrándole el móvil al muchacho de ojos avellana, quien se incorporó rápidamente para ver el tweet de su mayor ídolo.   
—Verlo escrito por él mismo me dejó peor que cuando lo leí en el diario —dijo Katsuki al borde de las lágrimas.   
—Podríamos tener una clase rápida para que vayas a buscar el boleto —dijo Loop, en el fondo intentaban ocultar el hecho de que las tres eran pésimas en las telas, aunque también querían ver a Yuri asistiendo a alguna de las presentaciones del Sempiterno.   
—¿Lo dicen en serio? —los ojos del muchacho brillaron con intensidad, caminó un poco por el salón y se decidió—. Ok, tendremos una clase breve y luego iré por ese boleto.   
Las trillizas sonrieron ampliamente y la clase transcurrió bastante rápido.   
—Vine a buscar a las chicas —dijo Yuko entrando a la academia, mientras veía a Yuri colocarse una chaqueta y caminar inquieto—. ¿Qué sucede, Yuri?   
—Nishigori —sonrió Yuri y suspiró pesado—. ¿Ya te enteraste quiénes vienen a Hasetsu?   
La muchacha un año mayor que su mejor amigo subió las cejas sin entender qué es lo que trataba de decirle el chico que parecía a punto de estallar.   
—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién viene? —dijo Yuko tomando las manos del castaño.   
—Viene el Sempiterno —él la abrazó muy contento—. Debo correr, seguramente los boletos se acabarán y debo comprar el que me deje en primera fila —dijo Yuri y corrió fuera de la academia para ir en busca del boleto.   
—Espero que puedas ver a tu ídolo, querido amigo —dijo Yuko sonriendo hacia la puerta por donde el muchacho había salido. 

Yuri Katsuki ingresó dentro del anfiteatro donde se desarrollaría el show del Sempiterno, pudo divisar algunos remolques en la parte trasera que evidenciaban la presencia de la compañía en el lugar, lo que sólo pudo colocarlo más inquieto. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a la boletería, en donde una muchacha joven sonreía animosamente.   
—Buenas tardes, quisiera comprar una entrada para la presentación del Sempiterno, por favor —dijo con unos modales exquisitos el muchacho de ojos avellana.   
—Muy buenas tardes, nos quedan entradas en palco para la presentación de esta noche, ¿le interesaría adquirir esta ubicación? —dijo la muchacha buscando en la pantalla.   
—Por favor, quisiera adquirir una entrada en palco —dijo Yuri intentando mantener la calma.   
—Ok, deme un momento.   
Yuri compró su entrada y salió de la boletería, llevando sus ojos a aquellos remolques estacionados por detrás del anfiteatro. Algo oprimió su pecho, realmente había seguido la carrera circense desde niño, lo que lo llevó a estudiar el arte de la tela y desear concretar su sueño de ser acróbata y trapecista, ser como él, como Victor, su mayor inspiración.   
El destino es caprichoso, a veces más de lo que desearíamos, pero justo cuando Yuri decidió emprender camino hacia su casa del remolque salió una figura conocida, un hombre de unos 28 años de cabello platinado, ojos azul profundo y una figura esbelta y un trasero firme que destacaba bastante. Ahí estaba, Victor Nikiforov, saliendo a tomar aire fresco después de una siesta, miró hacia el lado y pudo ver la figura de Katsuki alejándose caminando por la calle. Levantó una ceja y sonrió, algo había llamado su atención. 

La noche llegó más rápido de lo esperado, Yuri se colocó una chaqueta y besó a su madre en la frente con dulzura, se despidió de su padre animado y salió de la casa en busca de algo que siempre había soñado. Tomó un autobús y se bajó muy cerca del anfiteatro, acercándose donde se encontraba hecha una gran fila. Se puso en el lugar donde estaban esperando los que habían comprado palco y finalmente ingresó, sentándose en la oscuridad del recinto, las personas comenzaron a llenar el lugar y él temblaba completamente inquieto, buscando con sus ojos una respuesta a todo este suceso. Se prendió una de las luces que daba hacia el escenario, se podía ver todo el equipo de los artistas, realmente Katsuki estaba absorto, ese momento quedaría en su retina por siempre. 

Nos complace presentarles a la estrella de nuestro circo Sempiterno,   
¡el gran Victor Nikiforov!

Los ojos de Yuri se fueron al escenario, el reflejo del escenario en sus gafas era muy intenso, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a Victor casi encima de sí. Lo vio finalmente, espléndido, resplandeciente. No podía creerlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus ojos con violencia. Aplaudió con mucha intensidad y la estrella subió al trapecio, en donde comenzó a desarrollar su arte, el muchacho japonés de 24 años no podía detener su llanto inquieto y lleno de alegría. Pasaron varios artistas, entre ellos el tragafuegos, un muchacho moreno con un tatuaje en la espalda, lo presentaron como Otabek Altín, se veía bastante joven. Salieron las trapecistas, Yuri conocía a cada una de las figuras, al menos a las más destacadas, es decir, a las que eran rusas al igual que los fundadores del circo. Entre ellas, Mila Babicheva, quien solía ser la pareja de Victor en el trapecio y en las acrobacias. Pasó un momento y las luces volvieron a apagarse.   
En este momento, las telas se apoderan del Sempiterno, presentando a nuestra pequeña estrella ¡Yuri Plisetsky!  
Yuri abrió los ojos asombrado, no ubicaba al artista mencionado, aunque por su apellido supo inmediatamente que era ruso al igual que todos. Se quedó esperando su presencia, era un muchacho con rasgos algo andróginos, parecía un ángel de cabello rubio y largo, amarrado con una coleta y un traje color negro con detalles plateados. Se colgó de una forma asombrosa, Katsuki mordió su labio inferior, él lo superaba muchísimo.   
—Ese muchacho es asombroso —musitó en voz baja mientras lo observaba.   
Pasó un rato y Victor volvió al escenario junto a Mila, harían una acrobacia en suelo, esperando la aceptación del público. Yuri seguía inquieto mirando la presentación, casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.   
Todo parecía salir de maravilla. La presentación terminó y algo parecía extraño, Victor no caminaba como siempre, así que Yuri intuyó que se había torcido un pie. Eso simplemente lo aterró, había cumplido su sueño de ver a su ídolo y justo esa noche había tenido un accidente.   
—Víctor —musitó el muchacho inquieto, extrañamente la cercanía con el escenario hizo que este le escuchara.   
—Tranquilo, estaré bien —le respondió y esbozó una sonrisa, luego de eso se retiró del escenario.   
Lo que haya pasado en la presentación después de aquella escena, no importaba. Victor lo había escuchado y le había respondido, se había lastimado, pero le dijo que estaría bien. Las gafas de Yuri se empañaron y la temperatura de su rostro aumentó inimaginablemente. El show terminó y él salió incrédulo, llevó sus ojos al mismo remolque de aquella tarde, y vio la luz prendida y una pequeña ventana medio abierta, sonrió creyendo ver la sombra de su ídolo y caminó para tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa.


End file.
